Las Leyendas De El Rey León
by Ameth18
Summary: One shots que giran en torno al universo de El Rey León en el que se verán el momento en el que Ahadi tomo el puesto como Rey, la llegada de Sarafina a las Tierras del Reino, el destierro de Mheetu y la infancia de la prometida de Kopa. Nota: Estos one shots son traducciones de los fic de Asante, el cual me dio el permiso para traducirlos al español.
1. Las preocupaciones de un padre

**Antes que nada y como dice en el resumen estos one shots no me pertenecen. Su escritor original se llama Asante y él me dio el permiso de traducirlos, así que todos los derechos con respecto a estos one shots son de él. Lo único que es mío aquí es la traducción al español.**

 **Este primer one shot transcurre antes de la primera película, en el tiempo en que Mufasa y Scar todavía eran cachorros.**

El Rey Ahadi se situó en lo más alto del promontorio de la Roca Del Rey para observar todo su reino. Era un magnífico león, su pelaje era de color dorado brillante y su majestuosamente gruesa y lisa melena era de color roja. Tenía una mirada penetrante en sus ojos rojos. En comparación con su padre en la ley, el recientemente fallecido Rey Mohatu, Ahadi era una criatura mucho más grande, pero, a pesar de su impresionante estatura, el nuevo rey no se sentía a la altura de su predecesor y sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón al ver a las bestias reunidas debajo de su trono, había miradas expectantes dirigidas hacia él desde todas las direcciones.

 _"¿Amas a mi hija, Ahadi?" preguntó Mohatu._

 _"Sí, Su Majestad, con todo mi corazón" respondió Ahadi._

 _"Entonces debes asumir un gran deber, porque no solo estás pidiendo su pata en matrimonio, también la corona tras mi muerte" Mohatu sonrió "¿Tú crees que estás listo para semejante responsabilidad?"._

 _Ahadi vaciló. "No lo sé, Mohatu. Yo… No creo que lo esté"._

 _Mohatu sonrió más ampliamente. "Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"._

 _Ahadi se preguntaba si Mohatu podría haber estado senil en su vejez. ¿El ex rey había visto la falta de confianza como un signo de dignidad de Ahadi? Ahadi supone que Mohatu se congratuló con que él no era vanidoso o arrogante, pero seguramente un futuro rey debía ser alguien que confiase en su capacidad._

Mientras Ahadi pensaba en eso, miró por encima del hombro a su esposa Uru, hija del difunto rey. Ella era una leona de un precioso pelaje color marrón con ojos verdes y una marca de nacimiento en forma de diamante en la frente. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa. Dos cachorros se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, sus hijos Mufasa y Taka.

Al ver a su familia y observando el amor en los ojos de su esposa y su hijo mayor, Ahadi sintió su corazón reforzado con respecto a sus nuevas funciones, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una pausa en su hijo menor Taka, el cual observaba sin emoción alguna a Ahadi.

 _No hace mucho tiempo, Taka era un muchacho muy encantador y amable. Muchos lo comparaban con Ahadi en personalidad, pero en aspecto físico se parecía a Uru. Hubo momentos en que Ahadi podía recordar a Taka riendo alegremente mientras rodaba sobre la hierba con su padre mientras sonreía con entusiasmo, cuando su abuelo Mohatu le contaba cuentos a él y a Mufasa, y cuando se acurrucaba cariñosamente con sus padres mientras dormían. Pero desde que Mohatu entró en sus últimos días de vida y Taka comenzó a pensar en la línea de sucesión, algo cambió en el cachorro más joven._

 _"Pero lo que sí sé es que yo sería un mejor rey que Mufasa" dijo Taka._

 _Ahadi intentó consolar a Taka, pero sus intentos de explicar la situación sólo hicieron que el cachorro se pusiera más descontento. "Si ese fuera el caso, yo te habría nombrado el futuro rey, pero al ver que yo todavía no sé cuál de ustedes sería él más digno, corresponde naturalmente a los primogénitos. Tu hermano mayor no me ha dado ninguna razón para dudar de sus capacidades para gobernar después de mí"._

 _Los ojos de Taka se llenaron de lágrimas. "Es porque tú lo ama más" acusó._

 _Ahadi acarició a Taka. "No, te amo igual que a él, Taka"._

 _Taka se encerró en sí mismo después de esa conversación, y su actitud hacia el resto de la familia se convirtió en fría y amarga. Antes de este cambio inquietante, Taka había mostrado un gran afecto por su hermano mayor mientras jugaban. Ahora Ahadi se alarmaba por como Taka trataba a Mufasa. En una ocasión, Ahadi tuvo que reprender a Taka por golpear a Mufasa con un tronco. El evento fue particularmente preocupante porque había llegado a donde estaban ellos cuando Mufasa colgaba de la orilla de un río mientras que Taka lo sostenía con sus patas. Por suerte, Mufasa no resultó herido._

 _"¿Por qué Taka me odia?" Mufasa le preguntó a Ahadi._

 _Ahadi miró a su hijo mayor con preocupación. "Taka no te odia"._

 _"Sí lo hace" Mufasa insistió mientras se abraza a la melena de Ahadi. "Yo trato de ser amable con él, pero él siempre es tan malo"._

 _Ahadi abrazó a Mufasa. "No es más que tristeza porque sabe que tu abuelo morirá pronto. No es por tu culpa"._

 _Ahadi se entristeció por ver esta brecha entre sus dos hijos. Lo que, es más, empezó a tener un sentimiento terrible de que algo horrible iba a suceder entre sus dos hijos y no sabía cómo detenerlo._

 _"Son sólo niños" le dijo Uru a Ahadi cuando le habló del tema a ella "Están triste porque ya le queda poco tiempo de vida a mi padre y no saben cómo expresar su dolor"._

 _Ahadi negó con la cabeza. "Yo no creo que sea eso. Estoy muy preocupado por Taka. Me temo que pueda hacer algo"._

 _Uru se había tomado esto por sorpresa. "¿Hacer algo? ¿Cómo qué?"._

 _Ahadi no sabía cómo responder. "Hay algo en sus ojos. Está cambiando y… Yo no creo que sea un buen cambio. Cuando pienso en lo que podría sucederle a él y Mufasa después de que nos hayamos ido, me deja aterrorizado"._

 _Poco tiempo después de eso Mohatu falleció debido a su avanzada edad, y el tema de la conducta de Taka fue borrado de la mente de todos en el reino, excepto de la mente de Ahadi._

Mientras que todas las miradas se dirigieron a él en el día de su coronación, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Taka. El cachorro simplemente le devolvió a su padre una mirada de completa apatía.

El reino estaba esperando y Ahadi se volvió hacia ellos. Dejó escapar un rugido poderoso, decidido a ayudar a su hijo menor a superar la oscuridad que se formaba en su corazón.

Él sabía que Taka estaba destinado a fracasar...

 **Hasta aquí llega la traducción del primer one shot. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**


	2. Sarafina

**Este segundo one shot transcurre antes de la primera película, en el tiempo en que Mufasa, Scar, Sarabi y Sarafina son adolescentes.**

En una tierra lejana donde la hierba nunca crece y donde los animales observan a su rey con miedo, una joven leona permanecía despierta entre sus leonas hermanas encima de un montículo escarpado. Ella se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertar a los demás. Se deslizó entre las otras leonas hasta que estuvo al borde de la gran roca. Saltó desde el montículo y aterrizó con gracia, excepto por el chasquido de una rama que había pisado sin querer.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando que las otras despertaran con el sonido de la rama rota. Al ver que no lo hicieron, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y siguió adelante.

Ella todavía era muy joven, quizás no más de tres años y aún no había tenido su primera cacería. Su piel era de un color beige rojizo claro y sus ojos eran de color verde manzana. Ella sin duda se convertiría en la más hermosa leona de su reino cuando estuviera completamente madura, un hecho que el rey ya había tomado cuenta.

Ella hizo su camino a lo largo de un arroyo fangoso que servía como agua potable de su reino, empezó a seguirlo por ninguna otra razón que para tener algo que seguir. Ella no sabía a dónde iba a ir o qué esperaba encontrar cuando llegara allí, pero lo que sabía con certeza era que tenía que dejar esa tierra, cualquier lugar era mejor que allí.

"Sarafina" una voz vieja y cansada la regañó a su espalda.

La leona joven se volvió y miró hacia atrás para ver una leona anciana cojeando tras ella. Girando alrededor y agachándose, Sarafina susurró con enojo a la hembra envejecida.

"Vete, madre".

"Vuelve al montículo ahora" Nadra ordenó.

"Nunca" Sarafina gruñó "Prefiero morir antes que dejar que ese tirano asqueroso ponga una pata sobre mí".

"No te atreves a hablarme así" Nadra ordenó "Tú eres la próxima concubina del rey y vas a hacer tu deber para este reino dando a luz a su descendencia".

"¡Lo odio!" Sarafina protestó "No me puedes obligar a hacerlo".

"Puedo y lo haré" Nadra silbó, corriendo hacia adelante para hacer frente a su hija.

Sarafina golpeó a su anciana madre en la cara, derribando en un instante a la leona más débil. Cuando Nadra cayó al barro, Sarafina le gritó: "No quiero volver a verte, ni a nadie de este patético reino nunca más". Con eso Sarafina se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

La vieja leona se sacudió con furia. El agua turbia goteaba de su piel mientras miraba a Sarafina. "¡Tú eres una patética excusa de hija, no mereces tener un reino!".

…

Mientras Sarafina dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol, dos cachorras, cada una menos de un año de edad, la miraban inquisitivamente. Una cascada cercana enviaba una nube de suave neblina que humedecía la piel climatizada de Sarafina.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó una de las cachorras, una linda mujer con ojos verde jade y piel color beige amarillento.

"¿Por qué debería saberlo?" su compañera murmuró irritada. La segunda cachorra era más elegante con la piel teñida, ojos de color rojo y una raya marrón distintivo en la frente.

"No tiene que ser tan mala, Zira" señaló la primera cachorra.

"Cállate, Sabini".

Sarafina parpadeó un poco al escuchar el sonido de un par de voces desconocidas. Ella se sentó y miró a las dos cachorras. "¿Uh, hola?" dijo ella con incertidumbre.

"Hola" Sabini saludó amablemente "Soy Sabini y ella es Zira".

"¿Quién eres?" exigió Zira "Este es nuestro reino. No puedes venir aquí sin el permiso del rey".

Sarafina se quedó mirando a la pequeña hembra enojada y luego se puso de pie. "No puede ser" murmuró mientras se alejaba.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó Sabini.

"Sarafina" contestó la leona, buscando una manera de subir la cascada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sabini persistió.

"Busco un camino" dijo Sarafina mientras trepaba por una roca.

"¿Por qué? Hay una manera más fácil de llegar a la cima de las Cataratas Zulu".

"No la ayudes" dijo Zira a su compañera.

Sarafina las observó momentáneamente, miró una vez más la parte superior de la cascada para luego saltar de la roca y regresar a donde estaban las cachorras. "Está bien, ¿Dónde está la manera más fácil?".

"Sígueme" dijo Sabini felizmente.

"Traidora" gritó Zira "¡Voy a contarle esto al príncipe Taka!" Con esa advertencia, Zira se fue de allí.

"¿Quién es el Príncipe Taka?" preguntó Sarafina mientras seguía Sabini.

"No es más que un matón. Cree que puede ordenar a todos a su alrededor, porque es el hijo del Rey Ahadi, pero en realidad ni siquiera es un príncipe. Su hermano mayor es el que va a ser el próximo rey".

Sarafina suspiró. Así que se había escapado de un reino tiránico sólo para pasar a través de otro. "Apuesto a que el rey es como su hijo Taka, ¿Verdad?".

Sabini miró sobre su hombro. "No, es agradable. Todo el mundo ama a Ahadi y a su hijo Mufasa".

Sarafina inclinó la cabeza. "¿Incluso las concubinas?".

Sabini miró sin comprender. "¿Qué es una concubina?".

Sarafina negó con la cabeza. Esta cachorra era demasiado joven para saber de esas cosas. "No importa. Vamos a seguir adelante".

Sabini llevó a Sarafina lejos de la cascada y a través de una pequeña parcela de selva. Subieron una colina y pronto salieron de los árboles quedando en la parte superior de la cascada.

"Como ves, por este camino es mucho más fácil" dijo Sabini con orgullo. "Abajo están las Cataratas Zulu y de esa manera estamos el Río Zulu".

Sarafina se quedó mirando el río profundo con sus aguas cristalinas. "Yo no sabía que el río estaba tan claro aquí arriba. De donde yo vengo, es poco profundo y fangoso".

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Sabini.

Sarafina suspiró. "Tendrías que hacer un viaje de siete días río abajo para llegar al lugar de donde vengo".

Un rugido no tan lejano se escuchó a través de los oídos de Sabini. "Mi madre me llama" dijo "Fue un placer conocerte, Sarafina" La cachorra se fue corriendo.

Sarafina se quedó observando a Sabini mientras esta se alejaba. Nunca había conocido a una cachorra tan feliz antes.

Ella decidió seguir con su camino, el río la llevó más adentro de ese reino.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta del inmenso montículo en el centro del reino, una enorme formación rocosa que dejó a Sarafina sorprendida por su esplendor.

En ese momento, Sarafina fue tomada por sorpresa por el sonido de tres hombres rugiendo con rabia. Ella se lanzó al suelo con miedo y se quedó quieta, sin saber de donde eran originarios los rugidos o si los hombres la habían notado. Avanzó lentamente a través de la hierba, tratando de escabullirse sin ser vista.

"¡Suéltame!" gruñó uno de los machos.

"No seas un mal perdedor, Leo" regañó el segundo varón.

Sarafina se detuvo. Los machos sonaban como si fueran adolescentes, probablemente de tres años de edad al igual que ella. Esto la confundió, nunca había oído hablar de tantos varones adolescentes viviendo en un reino, juntos. Tradicionalmente, un rey león destierra a los varones de esa edad para evitar la competencia por la atención de las hembras.

"Ese es otro punto para Mufasa" un tercer varón declaró. "Realmente, Leo, no eres muy bueno en esto".

"Cállate, Mega" murmuró el primer varón.

Lo que sea que estaban haciendo, parecía que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sarafina así que ella continuó moviéndose en silencio a través de la hierba, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida.

"Oh chicos" una cuarta voz habló, esta era una hembra "Tenemos un visitante".

Sarafina se congeló de nuevo, escuchando como las tres narices comenzaron a olfatear el aire.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el primer hombre, al cual los otros dos habían llamado Leo.

"Sea quien sea, no huele familiar" dijo el tercer varón, al cual el primer hombre había llamado Mega.

"¿Reconoces quién es Sarabi?" preguntó el segundo varón, el cual Sarafina supuso era Mufasa.

"No" respondió la mujer "¡Eh, tú, la que se esconde en la hierba! ¿Quién eres?".

Sarafina suspiró y se puso de pie, mirando sobre su hombro para hacer frente a los cuatro adolescentes. Uno de ellos era un magnífico macho joven con hombros anchos, una mandíbula pronunciada, de piel dorada, una melena ordenada de color roja, y los ojos de color rojos. Junto a él había un macho un poco más joven que, aunque no era tan grande, tenía una melena más gruesa y más desordenada de color marrón, un flequillo caía desordenadamente sobre su frente por encima de un par de ojos marrones levemente afectados. El tercer macho era un león blanco, más joven que los dos primeros, con una melena de color marrón claro peinado hacia atrás para revelar una cara bonita pero un poco arrogante. A pesar de su expresión altiva, Sarafina tuvo que admitir que tenía muy hermosos ojos marrones oscuros. Luego observo a la hembra que estaba de pie cerca del gran macho de la melena roja. Ella era una guerrera corpulenta con la piel oscura de color beige, un mentón prominente que compensa sus rasgos femeninos, y los ojos de color naranja rojizo.

"Nunca la he visto antes" señaló el león con la melena desordenada. Sonaba como el que todos los demás llamaban Mega.

"¿Te dolió?" le dijo el león blanco a Sarafina.

Sarafina inclinó la cabeza. "¿Me dolió qué?".

"Cuando te caíste del cielo" el león blanco meneó las cejas.

"Leo, deja de hablar" dijo la hembra corpulenta oscuramente.

El adolescente de la melena roja se acercó "No eres de las Tierras del Reino. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

Sarafina observó a cada uno de ellos con ansiedad. "Es Sarafina".

"Soy Mufasa, príncipe de este reino" se presentó el que tiene la melena roja "Estos son mis amigos cercanos, Mega, Leo, y mi prometida Sarabi".

Sarabi acarició cariñosamente a Mufasa debajo de su barbilla.

Sarafina bajó la cabeza tímidamente. "Lo siento, no quise entrar. Yo solo estaba de paso".

"No te preocupes por eso, nena" dijo Leo con una sonrisa "Ninguno te hará daño".

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Mufasa.

Sarafina se encogió de hombros. "A ningún lugar en particular".

Sarabi le dio una mirada de preocupación a Sarafina. "No te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves un poco delgada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?".

Sarafina lo pensó por un momento. "Cuatro días, supongo".

Sarabi asintió. "Ven conmigo" le instruyó.

Sarafina al instante la obedeció, incapaz de resistir la autoridad natural de la poderosa hembra.

"Llámame" Sarafina oyó decir a Leo, sin estar segura de lo que quería decir.

"Cállate Leo" suspiró Mega.

…

Los cuatro Pridelanders fueron muy amables con Sarafina, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa. Habitualmente, un grupo de leones mostraría hostilidad a una hembra forastera y Sarafina se preguntó si quizás estos leones la conducían a una trampa. Con cautela, ella los siguió hasta una colina con vistas a los campos de pastoreo y los cinco se sentaron allí. Vieron cómo un grupo de leonas crecidas acechaban a una manada de antílopes.

"Tu llegada estuvo muy bien programada" le dijo Mega a Sarafina "La cena debe estar lista en tan sólo unos minutos".

"A menos que los antílope evadan la partida de caza" sugirió Sarafina.

Mufasa se rio entre dientes. "Desde que tengo memoria, nunca ha habido un día en que las leonas no hayan logrado traer comida para el reino".

"Debido a la reina Uru" explicó Sarabi.

"¿Reina Uru?" preguntó Sarafina.

"Mi madre" aclaró Mufasa "Ella es la mejor cazadora del reino".

"Miren, hay está" Leo les informó, señalando a la partida de caza guiada por una hembra de color marrón "¡Vamos Reina Uru!" dijo ruidosamente.

Varios de los antílopes subieron la mirada. Vieron en la colina a los cinco jóvenes leones y luego empezaron a correr, dándose cuenta de la presencia de los carnívoros por el grito de Leo. Las leonas de la partida de caza gruñeron con ira, ya que su presa se dio a la fuga antes de que estuvieran listos para atacar.

"¡Leo!" espetó Sarabi "¡Mira lo que hiciste!".

Uru y la partida de caza corrieron detrás de la manada en fuga.

"Uh, lo siento" murmuró Leo.

"No hay manera de que los atrapen ahora" señaló Sarafina.

Mufasa sonrió "Sólo mira".

Uru corrió delante de las otras leonas, sus poderosas piernas le permitieron acercarse a la estampida de antílopes. Sus labios se retiraron para revelar sus colmillos.

"Admito que tu madre es, obviamente, una cazadora por encima de la media" concedido Sarafina "Pero ella no puede...".

"Espera por ello" interrumpió Mufasa.

Uru cerró lentamente la brecha entre ella y uno de los antílopes hembra que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la manada. Mientras que la reina de pelaje oscuro se acercó más y más a su presa, preparó sus patas traseras para el ataque.

"Ya se acabó" informó Mufasa a todos.

Uru uso sus garras y dientes sobre el antílope.

Leo tragó saliva mientras Uru derribaba a su presa. Miró a Mufasa "Amigo, tu mamá me sacó fuera de mí".

"Oh, ella es un gatito una vez que llegas a conocerla" una voz profunda pero suave informó a los jóvenes desde atrás. Los cinco leones jóvenes se estremecieron de sorpresa y se dieron la vuelta para ver a un enorme león de pelaje dorado con ojos rojos y una melena roja lisa que se aproximaba a ellos. Sarafina se encogió detrás de los otros cuatro jóvenes.

A pocos metros detrás del enorme león venía otro joven, de aspecto similar a la reina. La cachorra desagradable que Sarafina conoció más temprano ese día lo acompañaba.

"Justo a tiempo, padre" Mufasa saludó al hombre "Mamá acaba de terminar de preparar la cena".

"Su Alteza" Sarabi inclinando su cabeza ante rey.

"Gusto en verte Sarabi" el rey respondió con una sonrisa suave. En ese momento detectó un olor poco familiar entre los jóvenes y se asomó por detrás de Leo y Mega para ver a la leona extranjera ocultándose detrás de ellos. "¿Y quién es ella?" le preguntó con ternura.

Sarafina levantó la mirada, pero se mantenía cerca del suelo. "Mi, mi nombre es Sarafina, Su Alteza" dijo tímidamente.

El monarca le dio a la joven mujer la bienvenida "Un gusto en conocerte, Sarafina. Yo soy el Rey Ahadi y eres bienvenida en nuestro reino".

El joven de pelaje oscuro se detuvo y se sentó unos metros atrás, con respecto a sus compañeros, con el ceño fruncido. La cachorra le dio un codazo en su hombro y señaló con entusiasmo a Sarafina.

"Ves, Taka" dijo Zira entre dientes "Te dije que había una intrusa".

"No importa" dijo el joven de pelaje oscuro con rencor. "Ella no es nadie importante. Y deja de llamarme Taka" Irritado se tocó el corte recientemente cicatrizado de su ojo.

Zira se encogió. "Lo siento, se me olvidó Scar".

"Invité a Sarafina a cenar con nosotros" informó Mufasa a Ahadi "Ella ha estado viajando y no ha comido durante varios días".

Ahadi asintió. "Por supuesto, ella puede recibir la primera porción para recuperar sus fuerzas".

Sarafina miró fijamente a Ahadi. "¿Primera porción? Su Alteza, usted debe estar bromeando. El rey siempre es el que tiene la primera porción".

Ahadi se rio entre dientes. "Tradicionalmente sí, yo sería el primero en comer, pero estaría más feliz dándole a un viajera hambrienta la primera porción" Antes de que Sarafina pudiera responder, Ahadi se dirigió hacia las leonas que se reunían en torno a los antílopes muertos, los leones más jóvenes se acercaron también.

"Esto es increíble" murmuró Sarafina.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Sarabi.

"Este lugar y el rey. Yo nunca había conocido a un león como él, así de agradable" Echó un vistazo a los tres hombres más jóvenes que estaban de pie a su lado "Ustedes tres también han sido muy agradable, no sé qué decir".

Mufasa, Mega, y Leo se miraron el uno al otro un poco confusión. "No tienes por qué decirlo, estamos felices de darle la bienvenida a los viajeros" Mufasa explicó "Siempre y cuando no nos hagan ningún daño" Luego se acercó a su padre para unirse al banquete, Mega y Leo lo siguieron.

Sarabi se quedó con Sarafina, mirando por encima del hombro a Scar. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" ella preguntó solemnemente "Si no, a Sarafina y a mí nos gustaría hablar en privado".

Scar observó a la prometida de su hermano con una sonrisa burlona. "Eso suena vagamente como un pedido, Sarabi. ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?".

"¿Qué pasa si lo hago?" dijo ella sombríamente.

"Permíteme recordarte que todavía no eres la reina" dijo amenazadoramente "No presumas con darme órdenes".

Sarabi rugió, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes de sexo masculino y a la cachorra a su lado. Scar bajo la colina a toda prisa hasta donde estaban las otras leonas, Zira fue tras él.

Sarafina miró con asombro como el joven macho se escabulló. "No puedo creer que hayas hablado con él de esa manera" se burló "En mi viejo reino cualquier mujer que actuase con un hombre como tú lo hiciste habría sido severamente castigada".

Sarabi se rio entre dientes. "He oído cómo se hacen las cosas en otros reinos, pero aquí es muy diferente. Yo estaría encantada de darte más información sobre nuestras tradiciones. Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche, ¿No?".

"¿Quedarme esta noche? ¿Quieres decir, en su montículo?" preguntó Sarafina con asombro. En otros reinos los leones habrían perseguido a un forastero e incluso hasta podrían matarlo por poner un pie en su tierra. Pero en este reino, estaba siendo invitada a quedarse con ellos.

Sarabi asintió. "Sí, estoy segura de que el rey estaría encantado de acogerte esta noche" Antes de que Sarafina pudiera decir algo más a Sarabi, la futura reina hizo un gesto para que Sarafina viniera con ella al festín. "Podemos hablar más después de la cena. Y el rey no estaba bromeando cuando te ofreció la primera porción. Él es mucho más amable que los monarcas de los otros reinos".

Sarafina la siguió lentamente. "Estoy empezando a ver eso" susurró ella con reverencia.

…

El sol ya se había levantado cuando Sarafina se despertó en la cueva de la Roca del Rey. Ella miró a su alrededor y vio la caverna vacía, dándose cuenta de que sus anfitriones ya habían salido a hacer sus diversas funciones. Ella estiró sus extremidades mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva en la base del trono. Mirando a su alrededor, se sentía decepcionada de que no iba a tener la oportunidad de decir adiós.

Le tomó cerca de media hora para volver al río. Ella continuó su camino yendo río arriba. Finalmente se encontró en la parte del Río Zuberi que se dividía en varias secciones. Fue aquí que el viento cambió y ella captó el olor de alguien que estaba siguiéndola. Hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás, vio parte de un pelaje blanco y una melena de color marrón claro que sobresalía de un arbusto.

"Leo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella.

El macho asomó la cabeza por detrás del arbusto. "Sarafina, esto es una sorpresa. Es muy curioso, los dos nos encontramos de esta manera, totalmente por accidente...".

"Me estabas siguiendo, ¿no?" dijo ella con frialdad.

"¿Qué?" Leo protestó "Por supuesto que no" Se detuvo un momento y luego suspiró "Bueno, sí, algo así" admitió en un tono de derrota.

Sarafina se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Qué quieres?".

Leo se acercó hacia ella. "Yo sabía que te ibas a ir hoy y quería decirte adiós".

Sarafina entrecerró sus ojos. "Así que, ¿Por qué no solo dices adiós?".

"Yo realmente no sé cómo decirlo" dijo tímidamente "Así que decidí seguirte hasta aquí para poder llegar a algo que en realidad no sucederá".

Sarafina se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, adiós entonces" Ella se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse.

"Así que, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Leo con la esperanza de mantenerla por más tiempo.

Sarafina pensó un momento. "¿Quién sabe? Lejos de donde yo vivía".

"¿Pero si ya no estás lejos de donde solías vivir?" señaló Leo.

Sarafina lo miró a los ojos. "No es lo suficientemente lejos".

"¿Hasta dónde hay que ir antes de que sea lo suficientemente lejos?".

"Yo misma juzgaré eso".

Leo levantó una ceja. "Podrías quedarte aquí" sugirió "Si le preguntaras a Ahadi, estoy seguro de que él aceptará. A todos en la manada les caes bien. Yo puedo asegurártelo. O es que te la pasaste mal ayer".

Sarafina negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo distraídamente. "No, tienes razón. Me gusta todo esto. Es sólo... El punto de salir de mi casa fue no volver a vivir en otro reino".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con tu viejo reino?".

Sarafina no respondió de inmediato. "Ellos no se preocupaban por mí o por lo que yo quería".

"Eso no puede estar bien. Estoy seguro de que era un pequeño malentendido".

"Querían que me apareara con nuestro rey, después de que ya había impregnado a la mitad de las mujeres de nuestro reino".

La expresión de Leo se quedó en blanco. "Uh... ¿De acuerdo?".

Sarafina suspiró, sabiendo que le había revelado una parte de su pasado, Leo merecía toda la historia. "Tu reino es una familia, pero mi reino era un harem. Mi padre fue destronado y asesinado cuando yo era una cachorra y, aunque yo no lo recuerdo, sé que él no era diferente de nuestro actual rey. Yo tenía ocho medias hermanas por cinco madres diferentes y seis hermanos que yo nunca llegué a conocer porque mi padre los exilió antes de que yo naciera y nuestro actual rey" hizo una pausa por la ira que se elevaba en su pecho.

La expresión de Leo reflejo una expresión de simpatía.

"Si mi madre no me hubiera escondido cuando él tomó el poder, me habría matado para asegurar la supervivencia de sus propios cachorros. Y cuando él me escogió para ser su siguiente amante, las otras leonas me dijeron que debía haber sido feliz" Sarafina dijo la última palabra con odio "Eso es lo que pertenecer a un reino significa para mí".

Hubo un momento incómodo de silencio.

"Lo siento, no debí haberte contado todo eso" Sarafina murmuró "Es sólo que cuando empezó a salir, no pude dejar de hablar".

"Está bien" respondió Leo "A veces no sé cuándo dejar de hablar también".

Sarafina se rio. "Sí, me di cuenta".

"Sí" Leo se rio entre dientes. Entonces parpadeó un poco confuso "Espera, ¿Qué?".

"Gracias por la invitación, pero yo simplemente no creo que pueda ser parte de otro reino de nuevo. Aquí es tan maravilloso, pero tu reino podría terminar como el mío y no puedo correr ese riesgo".

"Eso no sucederá" Leo se burló.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" exigió Sarafina "Ahadi es un buen rey, pero que pasaría si otro león viniera y lo destronara. ¿Cómo sabes que el próximo rey no te exiliaría a ti y al resto de los hombres de las Tierras del Reino y tomaría a todas la leonas para él solo?".

Leo abrió la boca para responder, pero no sabía qué decir al principio.

"Eso es lo que pensé" suspiró Sarafina dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera, lo tengo" dijo Leo "Si Ahadi fuese destronado y otro rey nos exiliase, yo y los otros machos empezaríamos otro reino que mantenga las tradiciones de Ahadi con vida. Y las leonas podrían venir con nosotros. Tú podrías venir conmigo".

Sarafina parpadeó y se volvió de nuevo a Leo. "¿Ir contigo?".

"Me refiero a ir con nosotros" corrigió Leo, sonrojándose bajo su piel "Podrías venir con nosotros".

Sarafina lo pensó por un momento, frunciendo el ceño "No lo sé".

"Quédate por un mes más" sugirió Leo "Si todavía te sientes como ahora, puedes continuar con tu camino río arriba hasta quién sabe dónde".

Sarafina miró el río un momento antes de darse la vuelta y darle a Leo una mirada seria. "Está bien, un mes más, pero no esperes a que yo cambie de opinión".

Leo sonrió. "Oh, vas a cambiar de opinión" prometió tímidamente.

Sarafina levantó una ceja, luego se acercó a Leo y lo lamió en la mejilla.

"UM, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó Leo.

Sarafina se encogió de hombros "Un agradecimiento".

"¿De qué?".

"Todavía no lo sé" Ella sonrió atractivamente.

Leo le devolvió la sonrisa con su propia sonrisa arrogante. Se acercó más a ella, y le acarició la mejilla y el cuello.

Varios metros río abajo, Nadra observó a su hija con el joven macho de las Tierras del Reino. La Reina Uru estaba a su lado, esperando a ver que la otra leona fuera a buscar a su hija. "¿Ves? Ella está bien".

Nadra se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

"Espera, ¿Acaso no venías por ella?" preguntó Uru.

Nadra se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Podría ella quedarse a vivir en su reino?".

Uru estaba asombrada. "Si realmente vas a dejarla aquí, entonces sí, la aceptamos".

Nadra asintió. "Por favor, no le diga que yo estuve aquí".

"Así que, sólo vas a abandonarla" exigió Uru airadamente. "¡Pero tú eres su madre!".

Nadra miró por encima del hombro a Uru. "No tiene idea de la clase de vida de la cual ha escapado. Créame, ella está mejor aquí que en nuestro hogar".

Uru frunció el ceño. "El mejor lugar para una hija es con su madre".

Nadra se rio. "Si usted pudiera ver cómo es la vida fuera de su reino, sabría que eso no es siempre el mismo caso. Piense mal de mí si lo desea, pero dejando a Sarafina aquí sería lo mejor que haya podido hacer por ella".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido aquí en primer lugar?" exigió Uru.

Nadra suspiró. "Porque, como usted, pensé que su legítimo lugar estaba conmigo y nuestro reino. Pensé que su mejor oportunidad iba a ser..." Nadra hizo una mueca, incapaz de terminar "Me equivoqué" Se volvió hacia la reina y se encontró con la mirada de Uru "Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, pero ahora sé que no hay otro lugar mejor para ella que aquí" Miró de nuevo hacia Sarafina y Leo. "Y otra persona mejor".

"Si es tan terrible el lugar de dónde vienes, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?".

Nadra miró a Sarafina con lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. "Yo siempre le recordaré todo aquello de lo que escapó. Yo debo estar con el resto de los miserables que la avergonzaban por soñar con una vida mejor".

Uru negó con la cabeza. "Yo no creo que pueda entenderlo".

"Entonces, considérese afortunada, Su Alteza".

El mes pasó antes de que Sarafina se diera cuenta. En la entrada de la cueva, ella estaba de pie ante el rey y la reina con un poco de timidez. "Sé que puedo ser útil para este reino. No soy una buena cazadora ahora, pero les prometo que voy a mejorar...".

"Sarafina" Ahadi interrumpió con una sonrisa amable "Tú no tienes por qué preguntar. Ya que nosotros te consideramos como parte de nuestro reino".

Uru dio un paso adelante y acarició cariñosamente a Sarafina. "Estamos muy contentos de tenerte".

Cuando la reina dio un paso hacia atrás, Sarafina se frotó los ojos con su pata. "Lo siento, polvo en los ojos" dijo tímidamente.

"Por supuesto" Ahadi se rio entre dientes.

Leo daba vueltas a lo largo del campo de hierba que estaba fuera de la Roca del Rey, esperando a Sarafina.

"Creo que debes irte" dijo Uru "Alguien te está esperando".

Sarafina miró a Leo y sonrió. "Oh, él. Siempre me sigue a todas partes, es tan molesto".

"Ya lo creo" dijo Uru con una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella le dio a Sarafina un pequeño empujoncito y la joven leona salió corriendo a encontrarse con su admirador.

"Es una vergüenza" Ahadi suspiró "Estaba pensando que podría ser una buena pareja para Taka".

"Yo también lo pensé, pero conozco a Taka, él cree saber mejor que nadie todo con respecto al noviazgo" Miró a Ahadi a los ojos "Realmente esperaba que Nadra volviera. Estoy muy contenta de tener a Sarafina en nuestro reino, pero simplemente no entiendo por qué Nadra no pudo quedarse aquí también. ¿Por qué iba a elegir una vida que ella dice que es tan horrible y dejar a su hija aquí?".

Ahadi acarició a Uru. "A veces, cuando se vive en una situación tan terrible por mucho tiempo, es muy difícil salir de ella".

"Eso es completamente ilógico".

Ahadi asintió. "Tiene sentido para alguien que ha vivido por ahí y que ha soportado penurias fuera de este mundo".

"¿Cómo tú?" preguntó acariciando su sedosa melena.

Ahadi asintió. "Por suerte para mí, tú y tu padre me salvaron antes de que yo hubiera quedado atrapado en ese mundo para siempre" Miró a Sarafina y Leo mientras estos se alejaban "Me alegro de que pudiéramos hacer lo mismo por Sarafina".

Uru sonrió. "Yo también".

 **Hasta aquí llega el segundo one shot. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**


	3. Mheetu

**Este tercer one shot transcurre durante la primera película, específicamente durante el reinado de Scar.**

Tradicionalmente, los hombres no abandonaban la Roca del Rey hasta que sus melenas hubiesen crecido sobre sus pechos. Las cosas cambiaron cuando Mufasa murió y Scar tomó el trono. En el principio de su reinado, Scar no tomó ninguna medida contra los cachorros machos de la manada, pero las leonas finalmente reconocieron el desprecio y la paranoia en sus ojos cada vez que él veía a los cachorros jóvenes. Con el tiempo, la locura de Scar provocó que empezara a ver a todos los hombres jóvenes como usurpadores potenciales. Las madres comenzaron a enviar a sus hijos a Rogue Haven donde estarían a salvo siendo cuidados por sus padres. Dos de los jóvenes que fueron enviados a toda prisa a ese lugar eran los amigos de la infancia Simba y Nala: Chumvi y Tojo. Pero había algunas madres que dudaban en enviar a sus hijos y ellos pagaron un precio terrible.

Sadaka era un gran león viejo con una melena rojiza muy canosa, ojos marrones y un mentón desaliñado. Esperaba con ansiedad en las afueras de las Tierras del Reino.

Pronto, pudo ver cuatro formas felinas apresurándose hacia él. A medida que se acercaban pudo ver a Sarabi, la viuda del Rey Mufasa. Tres leonas ligeramente más jóvenes la acompañaban, todas ellas con un sorprendente parecido con la ex reina. Una de estas mujeres, una leona más delgada con una barba desaliñada se acercó y acarició a Sadaka cariñosamente.

"Naanda" suspiró Sadaka, devolviendo las caricias de su compañera.

"Hermanas" susurró Sarabi haciendo que las otras tres leonas se acercaran a ella "No hay mucho tiempo. Sadaka, me alegra de que vinieras. Con eso puedo decir que recibieron nuestro mensaje".

Sadaka asintió. "Uno de los azulejos de Tojo trajo noticias al Rogue Haven. Vine tan pronto como me enteré. ¿Es cierto? ¿Scar está enviando a las hienas a matar a cualquier león macho que aún viva en la Roca del Rey?".

Sarabi asintió. "Sólo hay tres machos que no han abandonado la Roca del Rey. Tus hijos: Hija y Fukuza. Y el hijo de Sarafina: Mheetu".

"¿Dónde están mis hijos?".

"Están con Sarafina" respondió Dwala con un tono asustadizo. Como era la hermana menor, era la más tímida de las cuatro. Ella empezó a escanear la zona para poder detectar cualquier signo de las hienas. Sarabi se acercó a ella y la acarició para reconfortarla.

"Tomaron una ruta secreta" explicó Diku "Fuimos interceptadas por una patrulla de hienas y tuvieron que separarse de nosotras".

"Aquí vienen" susurró Sarabi, lo que indicaba la proximidad de otras cuatro formas leoninas. Una leona en plena madurez seguida por un trío de jóvenes de tres años de edad, sus melenas recientemente crecidas cubrían sus pechos.

Sadaka y Naanda se acercaron a sus hijos y los acariciaron. En estrecha sintonía Sarafina se acercó a su hijo Mheetu, un cachorro de león blanco con ojos marrones y una melena de color marrón claro.

"¿Dónde está papá?" susurró Mheetu.

"Él y los otros forasteros fueron a cazar cuando llegó el mensajero" explicó Sadaka "Lo siento, pero no pude esperar a que ellos volvieran".

Sarafina acarició Mheetu. "Está bien Mheetu. Verás a Leo cuando llegues a Rogue Haven".

"Eso es poco probable" declaró una voz burlona desde cerca. Sin previo aviso, varias docenas de carcajadas empezaron a escucharse por todas partes como si fueran fantasmas, en torno a los nueve leones. La que hablaba era Shenzi, la hembra alfa de las hienas. "Scar quiere a los tres muertos" explicó "Por lo que no irán a ningún refugio".

"A menos que el estómago cuente como un refugio" Banzai se rio entre dientes mientras tomaba su lugar al lado de Shenzi.

Hubo risas crueles por todas partes.

"Hermanas, defiendan a los chicos" gruñó Sarabi.

"¡Saca a nuestros hijos de aquí!" le dijo Naanda a Sadaka antes de que ella se apresurara a unirse a sus hermanas. Con gruñidos feroces, Sarabi y sus tres hermanas se apresuraron a atacar a las hienas, con la esperanza de dar a los jóvenes leones la oportunidad que necesitaban para huir.

Sarafina se acercó a Sadaka. "Es momento de que te los lleves a Rogue Haven" le dijo Sarafina a Sadaka "No es seguro que estén aquí o en cualquier otra parte de las Tierras del Reino. Tienen que irse ahora mismo".

"No, mamá" Mheetu protestó entre lágrimas "Por favor, no me quiero ir. ¡Yo no quiero ir!".

Sarafina acarició a Mheetu y luego lo empujó hacia Sadaka. "Te amo" susurró y luego corrió directamente hacia donde estaban las hienas. Ella arañó a los cómplices de Scar para hacer un camino que Sadaka y los tres leones jóvenes pudiesen seguir para huir. Una vez que una ruta estuvo abierta, Sadaka salió corriendo con los tres jóvenes manteniéndose cerca los unos de los otros. Milagrosamente, los cuatro hombres irrumpieron a través del ejército de hienas y huyeron hacia las afueras de las Tierras del Reino.

"¡No miren hacia atrás!" dijo Sadaka a los tres jóvenes que iban delante de él "¡Hay que ir al río Zuberi y seguir adelante, incluso después de que hayamos cruzado!".

A pesar de la orden de Sadaka de no mirar hacia atrás, Mheetu no podía dejar de mirar por encima del hombro. Siete hienas estaban siguiéndolos, sus risas maníacas se volvían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban.

Sadaka se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse contra las hienas. "¡No se detengan!" ordenó a los tres leones jóvenes por última vez. Con un gran rugido en el cual no demostraba miedo alguno, comenzó a enfrentarse contra las hienas que los perseguían.

Naanda no paraba de llorar, sus tres hermanas estaban tratando de consolarla sin éxito. Las leonas del resto de la manada estaban sentadas o yacían cerca escuchando tristemente a la leona desconsolada.

"Murió valientemente" le aseguró Diku a Naanda "Debido a Sadaka, sus hijos escaparon. Él les salvó la vida".

"He perdido a mi esposo y a mis hijos" gimió Naanda.

Sarafina se encontraba sentada junto a Nala en ese momento.

"Mamá, ¿Dónde está Mheetu?" preguntó Nala con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sarafina acarició la mejilla de Nala. "Él está seguro ahora. Ha salido de las Tierras del Reino, así que está a salvo".

Trabajando juntos, los tres jóvenes sobrevivieron a las tierras salvajes que se encontraban más allá de las Tierras del Reino. Se instalaron durante un tiempo en una selva río abajo, donde recibían noticias de las Tierras del Reino a través de los azulejos de Tojo. Era un día nublado al lado del río Zuberi cuando el pájaro azul Jua les informó las últimas noticias.

"¿Nala se fue?" jadeó Mheetu.

Jua asintió, posándose sobre la rama de un árbol encima de su cabeza. "Ella huyó de las Tierras del Reino después de que Scar intentara forzarla a ser su reina".

"¿Y no sabes a dónde se fue?" Mheetu insistía desesperadamente.

"No, lo siento" Jua suspiró profundamente "Las cosas siguen siendo las mismas. Ha llegado a tal punto que ni siquiera es seguro para los cachorros machos permanecer en la Roca del Rey. El otro día, una leona llamada Kula tuvo un hijo al cual llamó Afua y huyó con él a Rogue Haven. Los únicos hombres protegidos de la paranoia de Scar son los cachorros de su nueva compañera Zira. Por el momento, dudo mucho que los hijos de Zira se vayan a quedar con Scar por mucho más tiempo".

"¿Kula está en Rogue Haven?" jadeó Fukuza "¿Estás diciendo que las leonas también están abandonando la Roca del Rey?".

"No todas ellas, sólo unas pocas. No es bueno, sin embargo. Incluso Rogue Haven ha sido consumido por la sequía. Sus madres dicen que se mantengan alejados de las Tierras del Reino. Incluso tres fuertes hombres como ustedes no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra las hienas. Ellas se han multiplicado a cifras asombrosas".

Hija suspiró profundamente. "Dile a nuestras madres que estamos bien" instruyó "Y diles que las amamos".

"Lo haré" prometió Jua mientras volaba fuera de la rama del árbol "Tengo que regresar. Ustedes tres cuiden de sí mismos".

Después de que el pájaro se fuera, Mheetu cayó al suelo con desesperación.

Hija y Fukuza observaron a su compañero de pelaje blanco con simpatía. Los dos hermanos se parecían mucho a su madre, aunque poseían melenas rojas como su difunto padre Sadaka. Hija tenía la piel más ligera y Fukuza era un poco más alto. "Mheetu, es hora de que nos vayamos" dijo Hija "No hay nada que podamos hacer por las Tierras del Reino".

Mheetu miró a sus compañeros miserablemente. "No quiero ir a ningún lado" murmuró "Yo quiero quedarme aquí".

"Mheetu, no hay nada para nosotros aquí" explicó Fukuza.

"Váyanse si tienen que hacerlo" dijo Mheetu bruscamente, levantándose y alejándose de ellos "Nadie los detiene".

"Pero, pero, hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo" protestó Hija.

Mheetu se acostó en el suelo, acurrucándose junto a una roca. Él no quiso hablarles a los otros dos leones.

Fukuza miró a Mheetu tristemente. "Adiós, Mheetu" suspiró "Que el Gran Espíritu vele por ti".

Tras eso, los dos hermanos se fueron de allí, esperando a que el león blanco estuviera bien y que no le fuera a pasar nada malo estando solo.

 **Hasta aquí llega el tercer one shot. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**


	4. Responsabilidad

**Este cuarto y último one shot transcurre durante la segunda película, específicamente pocos días después de la presentación de Kiara.**

La familia real descansaba en una exuberante colina, el rey y la reina dormían en medio de un manto de hierba color oro. La princesa, una bebé de color dorado amarillento, jugaba con la cara del príncipe mientras este saltaba a su alrededor para evadirla. "Vamos, camina" insistió Kopa.

"Kopa" regañó Nala, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro de Simba "Deja de molestar a Kiara".

"No la estoy molestando" protestó Kopa "A ella le gusta. Mira, ella está sonriendo".

Kiara maulló felizmente.

Simba miró a sus hijos y sonrió pacíficamente.

Nala levantó la cabeza y observó a una leona oscura llamado Kula con su cachorro cerca. "Kopa, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Afua? Kiara necesita su siesta".

Kopa se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo para ir a jugar con el hijo de Kula.

"Él es un buen chico" dijo Simba en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

"Él está creciendo tan rápido" dijo Nala mientras observaba a Kopa yendo hacia donde estaba su amigo "Ambos" Ella se inclinó y lamió la cabeza de Kiara "Realmente tenemos que empezar a pensar en su futuro".

Simba miró a Nala. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Kopa será el rey algún día" explicó Nala "Y un rey necesita una buena reina a su lado".

Simba gimió. "Pensé que íbamos a acabar con esa tradición".

"Todo salió muy bien para nosotros" le recordó Nala "¿Y quién es mejor para decidir la pareja de Kopa que sus propios padres?".

Simba rodó sobre su costado. "Muy bien, ¿Que tienes en mente?".

"Eshe es una buena chica".

Simba negó con la cabeza. "Ella y Kopa no se llevan bien".

"¿En serio?" preguntó Nala.

Simba asintió. "Ella solía morderle la cola".

Nala gruñó "¡Voy a tener que decirle a su madre lo que pienso de eso!".

Simba rio. "No te preocupes por eso, Kopa le mordió la cola una vez y ella no ha vuelto a molestarlo desde entonces".

Nala pensó de nuevo. "¿Terema? A ella le gusta Kopa".

"Su madre solía morder mi cola" dijo Simba sentándose "¿Qué pasa con Leilani? Ella es siempre tan amable...".

"Los padres de Leilani ya la han comprometido con un chico muy agradable de Grass Wells".

Simba gimió. "Esto es muy complicado" Él pensó por un momento. "¿Qué pasa con las cachorras de Grass Wells? He oído hablar de su princesa. Es muy dulce. Su nombre es Pele".

Nala lo consideró por un momento. "Creo que sería mejor que Kopa esté con alguien que conozca. Grass Wells está tan lejos. Tendríamos que llevar a Kopa hasta allá para visitar a Pele o traerla aquí para visitar a Kopa".

Simba se puso de pie y miró alrededor de las colinas, pensando en que familias del reino eran lo más amables y responsable. A cierta distancia, vio a un león de pelaje dorado con una melena negra. Había una cachorra de pelaje oscuro corriendo sobre las patas de este león. "¿Qué piensas de la hija de Timir?" sugirió Simba.

…

Como muchos de los hombres de las Tierras del Reino, Timir vivía en Rogue Haven, pero a menudo venía a visitar el reino de Simba para ver a su familia. Era un poco más pequeño que Simba pero un par de años más viejo y corpulento. Su piel y ojos eran de color oro, que contrastaban enormemente con su ondulada melena negra. Caminaba a lo largo de las colinas cerca de la Roca del Rey con su hija Timira, la cual se parecía a su madre Shadow, tenía el pelaje mucho más oscuro en comparación al de su padre, pero compartía su color de ojos con Timir. Timira reía mientras mordía y arañaba las patas de Timir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Timir riendo.

"¡Ataque repentino!" dijo ella agresivamente.

Timir puso su pie en la cola de Timira, deteniéndola en seco. "Tal vez debes buscar un adversario de tu propio tamaño, al menos hasta que estés más alta que yo".

Mientras que Timira inútilmente trataba de escarpar de la pata de su padre, un cachorro de color dorado amarillento, con los ojos de color verde jade corrió y le dio un manotazo en el lomo a Timira. "¡Te toque!" Él se rio.

"¡Babu!" protestó Timira, girando a su alrededor y corriendo tras el cachorro. Timir se rio mientras que su hija se alejaba persiguiendo al bromista de Babu.

"Buen día, Timir" dijo Simba.

Timir se volvió para saludar al rey. "Su Alteza" respondió, un poco sorprendido de que el Rey León deseara hablar con él. Él inclinó la cabeza. "¿En qué puedo servirle?".

Simba sonrió amablemente. "Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo. Una propuesta, en realidad".

Timira persiguió a Babu hasta donde estaba su madre Sabini. Este se refugió detrás de su madre, mientras que ella bañaba a su hermana Boga.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!" se lamentaba Boga.

"Lo siento, Boga" dijo Timira al momento de encontrar a Babu para luego volver a perseguirlo "Estoy un poco ocupada".

"No te muevas, Boga" dijo Sabini "Estás muy sucia".

"¡No me importa lo que digas, esto no es muy sano que digamos!" insistió Boga haciendo una expresión de disgusto mientras Sabini pasaba su lengua a lo largo de su espalda.

Timira continuó persiguiendo a Babu alrededor de las colinas, maniobrando a través de las piernas de varios leones adultos. Timir los observaba e hizo una mueca cuando Timira apenas evitó ser pisada por Chumvi.

"UM, Timir, ¿Has oído lo que dije?" preguntó Simba. Timir volvió a mirar al rey. "¿Qué? ¡Oh, perdón, Su Alteza! Yo sólo estaba..." Hizo un gesto hacia su hija, pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Simba. "¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo, Señor?".

El rey miró a los cachorros corriendo bajo los pies de los demás leones y se rio entre dientes. "Como estaba diciendo, Nala y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre buscarle una pareja a Kopa".

Timir levantó una ceja. "¿Señor?".

…

Shadow era una leona única. Su pelaje era de color negro, tenía mechones en las orejas y un vientre de color marrón amarillento. Sus ojos eran brillantes y de color gris. El pelaje alrededor de sus ojos era de color marrón claro. Había pocas leonas que se le parecían, de hecho ella era la única leona de las Tierras del Reino que tenía ese color de pelaje.

"Tú robas mi aliento cada vez que te veo" dijo Timir en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a su esposa, la cual dormitaba bajo un árbol.

La leona negra levantó la vista cuando su esposo la acarició. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día con Timira?" preguntó ella cariñosamente.

"Absolutamente increíble" respondió Timir echándose al suelo y apoyando la barbilla en la espalda de Shadow. "El rey me hizo la proposición más sorprendente con respecto a nuestra hija".

"¿Qué propuesta?" preguntó Shadow, mirando por encima del hombro a su esposo.

"Me preguntó si podríamos considerar que su hijo se casase con Timira en el futuro" Él miró expectante a Shadow.

"¿Casarse?" Shadow quedó sin aliento.

"No a muchas leonas se les da esta oportunidad" señaló Timir "Quiero decir que nuestra hija iría a ser reina algún día. Sólo piensa en los privilegios que tendría al ser parte de la familia de Simba. Toda su vida se establecería".

"Pero, ¿Ella incluso se lleva bien con Kopa?" preguntó Shadow.

Timir asintió. "Yo creo que sí. Los he visto jugando juntos a veces. Es un muy buen chico. Seríamos muy afortunados de contar con él como nuestro futuro hijo en la ley".

Shadow pensaba en ello. "Parece que ya has tomado tu decisión" señaló con una ceja levantada.

Timir se encogió de hombros. "Sólo quiero lo mejor para nuestra hija".

"Esa una gran responsabilidad" señaló Shadow.

"¿Y hay otra cachorra en este reino que sea tan responsable como nuestra hija?".

Timira estaba escondiéndose de sus padres a unas cuantas yardas de distancia, y había escuchado la conversación entre Timir y Shadow. "Yo, ¿Casarme con Kopa?" jadeó suavemente.

Shadow respiró hondo. "Bueno, tendremos que hablar con ellos".

Timira se dio la vuelta y se alejó en silencio, sin oír más de la conversación.

"Vamos a decirle a Timira" sugirió el león dorado.

"No, vamos a esperar hasta que sea mayor" respondió Shadow "Esto pondría demasiada presión sobre ella y ella debe disfrutar de su niñez mientras dure".

Timir frunció el ceño. "Creo que es mejor hablar de esto con ella ahora. Quiero decir, obviamente estoy emocionado por este arreglo, pero Timira puede que no lo esté. Si ella no quiere casarse con Kopa, ¿No sería mejor si supiéramos eso ahora?".

"No estoy diciendo que debamos esperar tanto tiempo" dijo Shadow "Simplemente deja que ella sea una niña por un año o dos. Entonces, vamos a sentarnos y a explicarle el asunto. Para entonces, ella debe tener un buen control sobre lo que quiere de la vida y si está de acuerdo seremos felices de que sea la reina de Kopa. Si ella no quiere a Kopa como esposo, entonces saldremos de este asunto en su totalidad. Estoy segura de que el rey estaría de acuerdo. Él no puede tener el control de los sentimientos de Kopa por Timira".

"¿Tus padres te están comprometiendo con Kopa?" Boga quedó sin aliento.

Timira asintió, observando a Boga y a Babu incómodamente. Los tres cachorros se habían reunido cerca del tronco de un árbol caído, donde pensaron que tendrían algo de privacidad.

"¿Qué significa comprometer?" preguntó Babu.

"Significa que Kopa y Timira se van a casar" explicó Boga.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Babu "Ellos no pueden casarse. Todavía no son adultos".

"Quise decir que ellos se casarán cuando crezcan".

"Oh" Babu se detuvo un momento "Tú vas a decir que no, ¿Verdad?" insistió dirigiéndose a Timira.

Timira lo pensó. "No estoy segura".

"Ella no va a decir que no" explicó Boga "Vamos, ¡Esto es impresionante! Tendrás la oportunidad de ser reina. Las reinas pueden hacer todo lo que quieran".

Timira y Babu miraron a Boga sin comprender. "No creo que así sea como funcione" dijo Timira sonando incierta.

"Pero tú y Kopa ni siquiera pasan el rato juntos" insistió Babu "Quiero decir, son amigos, supongo, pero no son mejores amigos".

"No creo que tenga opción, Babu" Timira suspiró "Tengo que casarme con Kopa. Es mi responsabilidad".

Los ojos de Babu se agrandaron. "Espera un minuto, ¿Amas a Kopa?" La miró horrorizado "Oh vaya, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?".

Timira palideció. "¿Qué? ¡No, yo no amo a Kopa!"

"Uh..." murmuró Kopa estando de pie junto con Afua a un par de pasos de distancia, observando a los otros tres cachorros sin comprender. "¿De qué están hablando?".

"¿Y quién está enamorada de Kopa?" añadió Afua.

Aunque nadie podía ver, Timira se puso roja debajo de su piel oscura. Ella, literalmente, comenzó a cavar un agujero en la tierra para meterse en él. Boga agarró a Timira por los hombros y la empujó hacia Kopa. "Kopa, no vas a creer lo que Timira oyó decir a sus padres" dijo Boga emocionada.

Kopa observó a Timira mientras esta se ponía de pie frente a él. "Está bien, ¿De qué estaban hablando tus padres?" preguntó Kopa.

Timira observó a Boga con una mirada asesina antes de volver a Kopa. "Bueno, la cosa es...".

…

"Sí, creo que Shadow tiene toda la razón" dijo Simba mientras caminaba con Timir "No debemos molestar a los cachorros con este arreglo hasta que crezcan un poco más. Cuando llegue el momento, vamos a llevar a cabo los planes para hacer esta una unión agradable".

"Pero si resulta que no están de acuerdo con la idea, ¿Estaría bien con eso, Alteza?" preguntó Timir.

Simba asintió. "Lo más importante para mí es que Kopa esté con alguien que lo haga feliz y que lo apoye cuando él sea rey. Nala y yo creemos que Timira sería una pareja muy agradable para él, pero yo no les voy a obligar a casarse si no quieren".

"¡No puedo creer que mamá y papá estén haciendo planes para que me case con alguien a la cual no quiero!" dijo Kopa, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro. Él y su amiga Vitani estaban cerca de la orilla del Río Zulu, varias yardas abajo de la cascada.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Vitani "Cuando seas rey, podrás cambiar lo que quieras. Sólo decreta que no tienes que casarte con Tamara".

"Su nombre es Timira" corrigió Kopa. Se detuvo y volvió a sentarse mientras suspiraba "Y no creo que se pueda hacer tal cosas como cambiar una ley. Creo que podría herir los sentimientos de mi padre".

"Pero tu papá se habrá ido para ese entonces. Tú te convertirás en rey cuando él muera".

"Ya veremos" insistió Kopa "Cuando esté con los otros grandes reyes, va a estar observando todo lo que haga mientras siga siendo rey".

Vitani levantó una ceja. "Eso es un poco espeluznante".

Kopa asintió. "Sí, me di cuenta de eso también".

"Por lo tanto, ¿Vas a casarte con esa chica Timira?".

"No" dijo Kopa severamente "Yo no quiero casarme con nadie".

"¿Con nadie?" preguntó Vitani, mientras lo observaba un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno, yo no lo sé. Tal vez cuando sea grande vaya a cambiar de opinión, pero yo quiero elegir con quién quiero casarme".

Vitani pareció aliviada en ese instante. "¿Así que en realidad no quieres a Timira?".

Kopa hizo una pausa para pensar en ello. "No es que no me guste ella...".

La expresión de Vitani se volvió oscura. "¿Así que te gusta ella?".

"Bueno, ella y yo somos amigos" explicó Kopa "Como es mi amiga, obviamente me gusta. Pero sólo porque me guste alguien no significa que tenga que casarme con esa persona. Quiero decir, somos amigos, así que tú me gustas, pero yo no quiero casarme contigo".

Vitani fulminó a Kopa con la mirada. "Ya veo".

Kopa miró a Vitani sin comprender. "¿Estás bien? No parece que estés bien".

"¿Por qué debería estar enojada?" preguntó Vitani "Somos amigos y por eso me gustas, no significa que tengas que casarte conmigo" Su tono de voz era venenoso.

Kopa la observaba distraídamente. "Eh, eh, eso es lo que yo dije, así que estamos de acuerdo".

Vitani gruñó con irritación y se alejó.

"¿Tani?" la llamó Kopa "¿Qué dije?".

Dejando a Kopa muy confuso, Vitani hizo su camino de regreso a las Lejanías. Se detuvo en la frontera y suspiró. "¿Y a mí que me importa?" murmuró para sí misma. "No es como si yo quisiera casarme con él" Ella se sacudió bruscamente. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Pensó. Se supone que debo estar espiando a Kopa por mamá para hacerle saber cuándo esté solo para que ella pueda... Un escalofrío siniestro se apoderado de Vitani. No, no voy a hacerlo. No voy a ayudar a mamá a herir a Kopa.

Las leonas estaban descansando en el interior de la Roca del Rey. Algunos de los cachorros estaban acurrucados con sus madres, mientras que otros jugaban. Una cachorra de color marrón oscuro estaba lejos del resto, estaba sentada sola en la hierba y miraba hacia la Roca del Rey.

"Es demasiado" murmuró.

Babu corrió hacia donde estaba Timira. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, abrió la boca para hablar, luego se dio media vuelta y huyó fuera de la vista. Timira, al oír el sonido de los pasos, se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie.

"Vamos" se dijo Babu a sí mismo, escondiéndose detrás de una roca cercana "No seas cobarde" Asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la roca y luego, lentamente, se acercó a Timira. Se aclaró la garganta de forma audible.

Timira miró a Babu. "Oh, eres tú" dijo con tristeza.

"Hola" la saludó Babu "Yo sólo quería decirte..." se detuvo torpemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Timira.

Babu se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, abrió la boca para hablar y luego se volvió a aclarar la garganta otra vez. "WOW, aquí está muy caliente" la observó con ansiedad "Me refiero a que mi boca está tan seca ¿No crees que está muy caliente y seco aquí afuera?".

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" dijo Timira un poco irritada.

"Nada" dijo Babu defensivamente. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego lanzó un torrente de palabras sin hacer pausa "No deberías casarte con Kopa porque todos sabemos que los dos no quieren casarse y si te casas con Kopa no serás capaz de casarte con quien querías y es probable que no sepas con quién quieres casarte porque no lo has conocido todavía o aún no te gusta esa persona lo suficiente como para casarte con él por lo tanto tienes que esperar a ver con quién quieres casarte..." Babu se detuvo bruscamente y jadeo, después de haber gastado todo su aliento con su consejo.

Timira observó a Babu sin pestañear. "¿Ya terminaste?".

Babu vaciló. "UM, sí".

"Entiendo lo que dices, pero no tengo opción. Esto es lo que quieren el Rey Simba y la Reina Nala, y lo que quieren mis padres. ¡Tengo una responsabilidad!".

"¿Por qué es tu responsabilidad? ¡Todo este asunto es tonto y lo sabes!".

"¡No entiendes porque no tienes ninguna responsabilidad!" dijo Timira "Cuando crezcas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a vivir con un montón de leones perezosos. Y por lo que sé, a lo mejor me gusta Kopa. Así que deja de hablar de cosas que no entiendes y punto ¡Déjame sola!" con esa última frase se fue corriendo de allí.

…

En el bosque cerca del Río Zuberi, Timira se acurrucó debajo de un arbusto y estaba llorando. Se sentía como si hubiera perdido todo el control de su vida y que a nadie le importaba lo que ella quería. Lo que era aún más frustrante para ella era que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería.

"Mamá, por favor, quiero ir a casa" una voz se quejó, era un cachorro macho.

"Silencio, Kovu" dijo una leona.

Timira paró de llorar y con cautela miró por debajo del arbusto, manteniéndose dentro de la sombra para esconderse. Timira vio a una leona que se aproximaba al lugar y a la cual no reconocía.

Era una mujer de piel bronceada con amenazantes ojos rojos, y una raya dorsal oscura en la frente. Dos cachorros seguían a la leona. El que había hablado era un pequeño macho de pelaje marrón con un mechón de melena marrón oscuro y ojos color verde esmeralda. El otro cachorro era un hombre mayor, de dos años de edad, con un penacho negro larguirucho de melena, extremidades flacas y los ojos rojos como la hembra.

"Vitani generalmente se encuentra con él en estos bosques" le dijo el cachorro más viejo a la leona sonriendo con entusiasmo "Todavía no lo puedo creer. Vitani juega con el enemigo cuando debería estar espiándolo. Yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo, ¿Verdad, madre?".

"¿Dónde Nuka?" exigió la leona "¿Exactamente dónde se reúnen?".

Nuka miró a su alrededor. "Ah, cierto, ellos se reúnen... UM, Eh, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Uh, ya sabes, por estos lares" dijo vagamente.

"Eres un inútil" murmuró la hembra, moviéndose hacia adelante.

Timira cayó en cuenta sobre quien era la hembra. A veces sus padres hablaban de la compañera de Scar, la leona que vivía sola en las Lejanías con sus cachorros: Zira.

"Nos vamos a meter en problemas" gimió Kovu.

"No tantos problemas como los que tendrá el príncipe cuando mamá lo encuentre" rio Nuka.

"¿Príncipe?" murmuró Timira en voz baja, escondiéndose de nuevo en el interior arbusto mientras que Zira y sus cachorros se acercaban al lugar "¿Quiere decir Kopa?".

"Pero Kopa es bueno" protestó Kovu "Él es muy agradable conmigo y Vitani".

"Esa es la forma como él trata de seducirte a ti y a tu hermana" gruñó Zira "Él desea poner a mis propios hijos en mi contra, seduciéndolos con su inocencia fingida. Pero ningún hijo de Simba es inocente".

Timira se movió más profundo en su escondite, su pata tocó involuntariamente una de las ramas más bajas del arbusto y provocó que las hicieran ruido, haciendo que la leona se acercara hacia el arbusto. Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba la planta. Con sus poderosas garras, limpió la maleza. Varias ramas cayeron al suelo, revelando a Timira en su interior.

Babu caminaba por un sendero buscando a Timira, queriendo disculparse por la discusión que tuvieron a pesar de que en realidad la culpa no fue suya.

Un grito familiar llamó su atención. "Timira" dijo mientras corría hacia donde escuchó el grito.

"¡Déjame ir!" gritó Timira cayendo al suelo.

"Una espía" gruñó Zira.

"Oh, yo la conozco" exclamó Nuka "Esa es Timira. Oí a las leonas que hablan de ella cuando estaba espiando en la Roca del Rey. Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera. No como Vitani. Apuesto a que estás mucho más contenta conmigo que con Vitani, ¿Verdad madre?".

"¡Dímelo rápido, Nuka!" gruñó Zira "¿De qué te enteraste cuando estabas en la Roca del Rey?".

Nuka se estremeció. "Cierto. Las leonas dicen que ella es la prometida de Kopa".

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en la cara de Zira. "¿Eso es verdad? Eres muy desafortunada, pequeña. Ahora no tengo más remedio que dar el ejemplo contigo".

Babu llegó a la cima de una colina y se quedó sin aliento al ver a la leona apunto de atacar a su amiga. Sin pensarlo, él saltó hacia ellos. "Déjala en paz" gritó mientras saltaba sobre la espalda de Zira para luego morder con fuerza su hombro.

"Ah, me las vas a pagar" Zira rugió. Ella tuvo que dejar a Timira de lado y luego golpeó al cachorro macho que estaba en su hombro.

Babu herido por el golpe se las arregló para comenzar a correr. "Vamos" le dijo a Timira al momento de salir corriendo.

Zira tocó con su pata el lugar en donde Babu la había mordido. Había diminutas gotas de sangre en su pata, pero no era una herida grave. Sin embargo, su mirada asesina observó a los dos cachorros que huían. Con un rugido furioso, ella empezó a seguirlos.

Aunque tenían una ventaja, Timira sabía que no sería suficiente para dejar atrás a Zira. "¡Ella va a alcanzarnos!" gritó.

"Vi a tu padre hace poco. Él no está lejos de aquí" dijo Babu "¡Sígueme!".

Siguieron corriendo en dirección hacia la Roca del Rey. No se dieron cuenta de que Zira había tomado un atajo para llegar más rápido hacia donde estaban ellos.

"¡Casi llegamos!" dijo Babu con entusiasmo.

Zira saltó de entre los árboles de forma inesperada y se colocó en su camino. Los cachorros lograron detenerse a tiempo y volvieron a correr de vuelta por donde vinieron, pero Zira se abalanzó sobre ellos, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo.

"¡Papá, ayúdame!" gritó Timira.

Zira se inclinó sonriéndoles malévolamente a los cachorros.

Timira cerró los ojos, estando segura de que ella y Babu estaban a punto de morir.

"¡Apártate de mi hija!" dijo Timir mientras rugía, alejando a Zira de los cachorros.

Una gran pelea comenzó en ese momento. Timira y Babu, ahora libres, se escondieron en una madriguera. Se acurrucaron juntos lo más cerca posible. Ellos vieron con horror como Timir y Zira luchaban, mordidas y arañazos recibían ambos. Fue una batalla rápida, Zira superó a Timir tanto en fuerza como en velocidad. Ella hirió a Timir brutalmente. Este cayó al suelo sin energía.

"¡Madre!" le dijo Nuka cuando él y Kovu llegaron a donde ella estaba "¡Acabé de ver a Kopa!".

Zira miró a sus dos hijos, ignorando al león macho que acababa de vencer "Excelente" se rio.

Kovu miró con horror al león que estaba tirado en el suelo. Mientras caminaba, pudo ver a Babu y Timira escondidos en un agujero cercano. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Timira y la chica tembló, pensando que Kovu estaba a punto de revelarle a su madre su ubicación. En cambio, el hijo menor de Zira les hizo una seña en las que les indicaba a Babu y a Timira que permanecieran tranquilos.

"¿Dónde está el príncipe?" exigió Zira.

"Está con ese viejo león blanco" explicó Nuka, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Zira rio. "Simba está a punto de perder a su primer heredero. Vamos, hijos míos" Ella salió corriendo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que cayó en la cara de Timir. El león derrotado tosió débilmente por causa del polvo.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Zira se había ido, Timira salió corriendo de su escondite para ver a su padre. "¿Papá?".

Timir miró a su hija y la acercó suavemente hacia sí. "¿Estás herida?" preguntó.

Timira negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Sr. Timir?" susurró Babu acercándose "¿Va a estar bien?".

"Por supuesto que sí" les aseguró Timir poco convincente. Trató de levantarse, pero lanzó un grito de agonía y se dejó caer de nuevo. Respiraba con dificultad y se acomodó un poco "Babu, necesito que vayas a buscar ayuda" dijo "Creo que no puedo caminar por mi cuenta. Dile al rey que su hijo está en peligro".

Babu asintió y corrió rápidamente hacia la Roca del Rey.

Mirando a su hija, Timir extendió la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su pata. "Timira" suspiró.

"¿Sí papá?".

Él sonrió con tristeza. "Sólo quiero que sepas... que no debes tener miedo. Sé que tomarás las decisiones correctas. Vas a hacer que tu madre y yo estemos muy orgullosos".

Timira empezó a llorar "Sí papá" prometió.

El león vencido acercó a su hija a él y la acarició. Timira envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de su padre y juntos esperaron la ayuda.

…

Mientras tanto en medio de la nada, a varios kilómetros de las Tierras del Reino, se encontraba Mheetu.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Fukuza e Hija se habían separado de Mheetu, los dos hermanos se dirigieron río abajo para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Mheetu había lamentado por mucho tiempo su decisión de no irse con ellos. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para ir en busca de ellos. No mucho después de que se fueran, Mheetu viajó más lejos en la selva, lejos del río por lo que cuando los azulejos de Tojo vinieron a buscarlo a él y a sus dos amigos, los mensajeros no pudieron encontrarlos. Con el tiempo llegaron a la conclusión de que Mheetu, Fukuza e Hija se habían ido a vivir a otra parte.

Mheetu finalmente regresó al río Zuberi, sus andanzas no lo llevaron a ninguna parte significativa. Él regreso a la zona donde él y sus dos amigos una vez vivieron, cazaba y dormía a lo largo de la orilla del Río Zuberi. Una noche, mientras Mheetu yacía en la orilla del río, pudo ver un tronco que pasaba flotando lentamente frente a él. Lo miró durante varios minutos sin realmente comprender lo que veía, había una gran cantidad de pelaje húmedo de color oro en la superficie sobre el tronco. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que había un cachorro de león medio ahogado aferrándose débilmente al tronco.

Mheetu se lanzó al agua para rescatar al cachorro indefenso. "¡Espera!" lo llamo.

El cachorro, medio despierto, no parecía oír a Mheetu. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y cayó al agua.

"¡No!" gritó Mheetu, buceo en el agua para encontrar al cachorro. Debajo de la superficie, vio la diminuta criatura suspendida en las aguas, sus extremidades flotaban lánguidamente. Mheetu tomó suavemente al cachorro con su boca y lo llevó de nuevo a la superficie. Al llegar a la orilla puso al cachorro en el suelo y gentilmente trato de despertarlo. "Despierta" suplicó "Vamos".

El cachorro tosió, arrojando agua de sus diminutos pulmones. Él maulló con impotencia y Mheetu envolvió con sus patas delanteras al cachorro para consolarlo.

"¿De dónde vienes?".

El cachorro miró a Mheetu través de sus entrecerrados ojos. "¿Vengo?" murmuró en voz baja.

"Tú sabes" insistió Mheetu "¿Dónde está tu casa?".

"¿Casa?" murmuró el cachorro. Él pensó por un momento "No lo sé".

Mheetu se inclinó y acarició al cachorro. "Va a estar bien" le aseguró "Yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo".

 **Hasta aquí llega el cuarto y último one shot. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Próximamente voy a empezar a traducir el fic El Rey León 3 El Príncipe Perdido.**


End file.
